


As Luck Would Have It

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: What happened in the early hours after the Eyghon incident.





	As Luck Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Giles Shorts Community on Dreamwidth.  
> Monthly Theme: Giles' Record Collection  
> Weekly Prompt: Velvet Under Ground - Head Held High

He sat in the chair, hands cuffed, staring at his boots, scuffed and covered in demon ichor - all that was left of Randall after the failed exorcism - facing a murder charge. The police had raided the abandoned building just in time to witness him beheading an Eyghon possessed Randall. The rest had scattered, but weakened by magicks, he’d been caught.

 

“Let him go. His story checks out. An 8mm film camera was found on the scene, but no body. Just film students having a lark.”

 

Ripper Giles walked out of the station, but not exactly with his head held high.


End file.
